callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M4A1
Tape at the end of the magazine? I've tried googling it, but I don't get an answer. Why do the M4A1, along with a few other guns like the TAR-21, have tape at the end of the magazine? Samiam22 11:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Probably to make it easier to grip it or something like that. 12:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :For better grip. Its a home made version of Magpul. ::Magpul is a company. 12:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it is Velcro, it is used for attaching two magazines together to speed up reloading Thedeerhunter 03:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its not. Its tape to mark live ammunition. The same tape is on 3 other Assault Rifles. The M16A4, TAR-21 and FAL. ::I put links on incase you want to see it for yourself. Mobilized 16:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats right,Magpul is a company,they named the company after their first product called Magpul. SCAR-H actually uses Magpuls. But now into the question:The tapes is there to mark live ammunition.For instance,blue tape in the mag means that the mag is loaded with practise rounds.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I know some people wrap tape on the bottom of realy old or bad magazines to stop them breaking open MW2 Pickup icon The pickup icon for Modern Warfare 2 is wrong. Juggernauter 11:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Elaborate please. 11:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It uses the exact same icon from Call of Duty 4. Juggernauter 06:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :have you seen the MW2 M4 icon in-game? It uses the CoD4 one. Darkman 4 07:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not in SP and Spec Ops. Juggernauter 11:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare: Mobilized If anyone would be so kind, please make the information of the M4A1 section about Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Make it look like it does for CoD4 and MW2. Mobilized 01:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Added trivia on M4A1 Red Dot Sight from Mobilized. Mobilized 01:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) OMFG There is trivia on weapon tactics page. What a bunch of BS. I edited it and put it into trivia, I keep doing it but it gets reset. WTF!?Squall765 15:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Loophole! Guess what? This weapon is chambered in 5.56mm. How do I know this? It's written on the gun itself. Can I add that in? 03:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Just added it. Mobilized 22:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) people keep taking it down. And to the last guy who undid the edit, the M4A1 in real life does, in fact, fire a 5.56mm cartridge. It is a good piece of information to note. Mobilized 04:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Why is it "good"? It doesn't matter if it fires 5.56 bullets or tiny erect dicks; what matters is that it is a gun in the game and the in-game details about it. Darkman 4 05:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::admins are too funny on this wikia :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 05:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Its just Darkman 4 Why is it not good to note? and isnt the caliber an in-game detail? Mobilized 16:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Tape in CoD4 Is that tape at the end of the CoD4 M4A1's magazine? Mobilized 22:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is. Can't imagine why, though. nlmgr maybe to mark live rounds. but ill put that in trivia. i just couldnt tell if it was or my eyes playing tricks on me. Mobilized 22:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) "The lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magazine housing, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting." This paragraph belongs in TRIVIA, not in the overview. Mobilized 22:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ammo capacity Isnt the actual ammo capacity 1260? I coulda swear ive had M4A1's and ACR's with 1260 rounds of ammo. so therefor, shouldnt we change it? Mobilized 04:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) That Actually only happens when you have to m4a1's with different equipment or the stealth edition of the ACR (Heartbeat sensor red dot silencer) or the same as m4a1 (two ACR's with different attachments). 01:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) CQBR M4A1 I Think it should be mentioned that the MW2 versionlooks kinda like it has a Close Quaters Batlle Rail on it because of the shorter barrel. 02:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I dont think we should put it in there because it is real world info. It might get undone if you add it. Mobilized 03:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) M4A1 MW3 suggestion I really think that a new M4A1 should be in MW3 that looks like the CoD 4 M4A1 and like the ones in the pictures that should be in the singleplayer stealth missions and multiplayer and i also think that in the multiplayer you should be able to put as many attachments as you want on one gun This picture is what i think the M4A1 should look like and have as many attachments as you want as in the picture in multiplayer and singleplayer Im asking you guys because i really like the M4 and i want a realistic gun with realistic attachments and as many as you want so tell me you guys think if this will be good for MW3 "Tactical8778" If CoD was realistic, then it would be ruined in a way. Also, that many attachments would make the M4A1 a OP god gun.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 00:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What is an OP god gun and how would it effect the game."Tactical8778" It would be extremly powerful. This would make all the noobs (50%+) use it and give an unfair advantage to said noobs. The UMP45 and MP40 are similar.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 01:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it wouldnt have a downside because it would have more weight because its an AR with many attachments for you cant run as fast as people do with the UMP classes and if you see the attachments like acog and the aimpoint sight on the left picture it would be a downside to aiming quickly and thus it would be a gun that should only be on search I wouldnt think people would be using it to rush around as they so with the ump,mp40,ak74, etc. which are submachine guns m4a1 is a assault rifle which you dont see people running around with plus the silencer would not make it powerful and i dont know why it would be extremely powerful and be like the ump ak74 etc."Tactical8778" Hey guys, remember that this is a page for discussing improvements to the article. Natter goes on blog pages and the forum. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 02:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) The M4A1 in cod 6 is relistic. How do I know I saw both versions in futuere weapons but whenever they do senarious to test the new weapon they use the cod6 one Things I Noticed On Call of Duty 4/ Modern Warfare 2 I noticed that the M4A1 is used in the single player in Call of Duty 4 but in multiplayer the name is M4 Carbine. Shouldn't we change that? Also I'm adding another trivia fact that in Modern Warfare 2, when using an optic, the sights are flipped down, unlike other weapons. 30px Pvt. Trueblood Hello? 30px 22:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. But remember that the DS version of one of the two games has a REAL M4 carbine, the 3-round burst variant. Yüri Kaslov 22:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :I know that but when I edit it, I'll mention that it fires full auto. 30px Pvt. Trueblood Hello? 30px 23:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Console codename Wich is the console codename for m4a1 carbine cause some articles from the weapons have their name on the description but most of weapons doesnt example if you search USP. 45 it will say console codename at the tope saying usp but if you search m21 it doesnt and the console codename is m14_scope_woodland : well actually _woodland is not part of name but if you want it with that camo the put it but that is not part of what i was talking. M4A1 Tally Mark Myth Photos There apparently is a huge discrepancy as to whether or not there are tally marks on the left side of the M4A1. I've uploaded some pictures I've taken in Free Spectate, Multiplayer, and Single Player respectively which depict some scratches but not tally marks or over 100 of them for that matter. Please provide photos of these supposed Tally Marks if this is somehow wrong. MDRs 03:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) IMAG0029.jpg|Free spectate view of M4A1 IMAG0030.jpg|Multiplayer view of M4A1 IMAG0031.jpg|Singleplayer view of M4A1 2009 M4A1 The M4 in MW2 is not a Hk 416 but a 2009 upgraded M4a1. Here's a photo to prove it! Cool Story, bro, Trueblood talk 15:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You are corect that it's not hk m416 ( in fact the m416 design is based on the m4a1) but this model was acutly created in 2007 (or early) ACOG in MW3 I don't think the ACOG scope should be in the attachment list for MW3. Watching the trailer, that doesn't look like it. Or is it? FireBird- 02:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember seeing M4A1 ACOG in any E3 media (that I watched). Just one with a Holographic Sight and a Magnifier... Archer250 10:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Colt Carbine-Monolithic M4A1 in MW2 and MW3 is based on Advanced Colt Carbine-Monolithic, which is an improved version of the M4 carbine presented to the United States military at a conference as a possible replacement for the M16 rifle and M4 carbine within the military. You think this weapon is not based on original M4. (Defense Review) -- 05:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The MW2 M4A1 is based on an Airsoft gun, not any real or prototype weapons system. 16:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude ALL Airsoft guns are based on really rifles. I mean that specific configuration; the Airsoft gun used is the "M4 S-System", which is an M4A1 fitted with an ARM SIR fore-end and #40L folding rear sight and PRI foresight. Also, not all airsoft guns have a real-steel counterpart. 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Tape Explanation The tape on the bottom of the magazines is used to mark...the bottom of the magazines so when reloading during heavy combat, they know which end the bullets come out of.Kornflakes89 05:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why some information removed? I noticed that both CoD4 and MW2 in the trivia section had information like the inaccurate usage of the M4A1 by British SAS operatives in CoD4 and the magically changes of the M4A1 in the missions "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag" of MW2. I see this info not interfering anything, as ironically this info does supposed to be in the trivia. So, what's seems to be the problem? --RaNgeR024 17:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) 20 Round Magazine I don't think there's a 20 round magazine on the M4A1. I counted the bullets in the E3 reveal that were shot off in the campaign and there seemed to be 30. Can anyone else confirm this for me?